User blog:Greenchicky/Noob Adventure Chap 4 (Continued for Personnel)
Noob Adventure Chapter 4 (Continued) Ahh, said the noob, wonderful! Christmas holidays! Time to play some Bee Swarm Simulator! He logged on and joined Bee Swarm Simulator, he noticed at once there was a Vicious Bee and he quickly ran to join the fight, the Noob wasn't the best at dodging and almost died a lot of times, but luckily, the Beekeepers emerged victorious, the noob earned another 150,000 honey and decided to buy another egg, he got ready to place it in, and there was shimmer and emerged a Demon Bee, "OMG!" yelled the noob, he was so happy he got a legendary bee and immediately he had to read the stats, he was so amazed he instantly ran to the Spider Field to test it, the spider emerged with a pinch of its pincers, the Noob got ready to dodge, but there was no need, the Demon Bee destroyed the spider like it was a Ladybug. "This is amazing!" said the Noob, "Hey what's that up the Mountain?" He saw a giant bee ontop of something and went up, "A 10 bee area?" "That's cool!" "And I am only one bee away!" The Noob ran down to buy another egg, and as he went to hatch it, he prayed for another legendary, but instead, he got a Demo Bee." "Well, that seems alright I guess," said the noob, the Noob went in the 10 Bee Gate, and saw another Bear, he went over and it said, Talk to Science Bear, he talked to Science Bear and got his first quest,"Well, it seems like I gotta discover more bees for each quest, let's do this!" He took an hour to complete the quest, but his reward was huge, the Noob went to go buy some more treats to level up his bees, he got all his bees to level 3 and decided to log off, "What an amazing day this was!" said the noob, as he went to bed. CHAPTER 4 The noob woke up, he had his breakfast and dashed off to play Bee Swarm Simulator, he still couldn't get the memory of how he met the worlds best player, but someday he decided, he would reach the leaderboard. He logged on and all his progress was there, but there was something else going on, "The stick bug challenge?" "This is probably just like vicious bee where we kill it to get rewards!" But that wasn't it, after he took down the hp, stick bug dissapeared "What the?" said the noob in confusion, it said in the chat "Stick bug is heading to the strawberry field!" The noob looked at the field, he couldn't go there, he just watched some of the other players beat the crap out of stick bug. I need new items, thought the noob. He looked at his honey amount, he had 30k, he wanted to get the beautiful Electro Magnet but he couldn't, he began filling up his bag over and over again, he had to do it 10 times to get the magnet, it took him an hour and a half, but he decided it was well worth it, "Finally, I can get the magnet!" he said with exhaustion, he walked over to the shop and bought the magnet, the magnet glowed with electricity, like Zeus's thunderbolt, but that isn't relevant. He then saw another field and it was a lot smaller than all the others, he walked into it and a giant snail came out roaring at the noob, the noob looked at the health "25,000,00?!?!" "I'm out of here!" He dashed off and headed to his hive to use his spare honey to buy an egg, he bought and he placed it in his hive, there was a shimmer, not as shiny as before, the noob got excited, and out ermerged a Demo Bee, the noob looked at it and decided it might be good. Category:Blog posts